Twin Troubles
by WiCkEdAvEnGeD
Summary: Fred and George Weasley start their 6th year at Hogwarts just like any other. But what happens when another person starts catching the attention of George Weasley?


"Goodbye mum. Don't worry, we'll all be fine!" Fred said.

"Yeah, no need to worry." George added.

They were off to Hogwarts for their sixth year. The train ride was uneventful until a couple Slytherins started to make trouble a bit down the car. They opened the latch to their compartment door and slid it open to listen. They were using curses and hexes on a girl in their class. She had scarlet hair and wasn't facing them, so they couldn't see exactly who it was. George was wondering who it could be when Fred pushed forward saying they should do something. He was right, but they weren't too good at defensive spells and counter curses. But as usual, Fred marched right up with George at his side.

"Leave her alone snake face." Fred told the boy in front. He turned to face Fred and sneered. George raised his wand and opened his mouth to speak.

"He said, leave her alone." George said in a low voice that sounded totally different from his normal light laughing tone.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" he sneered.

One of the slytherins behind him cast a spell that started making her skin turn raw in patches all over her arms and face. The girl started to whimper and George caught tears gliding down her cheeks. George stepped forward and moved his wand "furnunculus!" he exclaimed. When he stepped back to admire his work, the slytherins face was covered in boils.

Fred just laughed and George had to suppress giggles when he said, "come on georgy! All that was accomplished here was you gave his face an improvement." The slytherins were furious, but stalked away to the next car muttering under their breath.

George walked toward the girl and helped her to her feet. Now that he had gotten a clear look at her face, he recognized the her. Her name was Eveline Binks. She was in the twin's first year potions and DADA class. She was extremely smart and was quick witted. It must have been a great feat for the slytherins to catch her off guard, since she knew almost any counter curse that a slytherin could know. He helped her up and asked her if she could make it to the staff car. She nodded trying to stop her tears. George offered his hand, which she took gratefully and he led her to the car that hopefully had madam pomfrey in it. He nodded to Fred and Lee Jordan who had stepped out of the compartment to see what had happened. Fred would fill him in while he was gone.

When they got to the car, madam pomfrey was thankfully there talking to Professor Sprout. As soon as she saw Eveline, she pulled up two chair and asked George what happened because Eveline was biting inside her mouth to keep from crying out in pain. George explained what had occurred from when he stepped out of their compartment and finished when they had entered the car. Madam Pomfrey nodded and looked at Eveline before saying in a kind voice, "Sweetheart, I need to see what kind of injury you have. Could you please pull your hair out of your face?"

She did as she was told and George bit down on his tongue to stop from saying some very foul language directed at the slytherins. This girl didn't deserve this! It was all that stupid talk about muggle borns being less than purebloods. Also, she was a Gryffindor, which made the slytherins hate her even more. There would be hell to pay at the next slytherin vs Gryffindor quiddich match. He would be certain of it.

Eveline had a soft but angled face, which reminded him of a fox cub. She had electric blue eyes that tore away anything you might seem to be hiding. She sensed him watching and looked straight into his eyes. George tried to smile but just grimaced as she bit the inside of her mouth in pain and Madam Pomfrey preformed another healing spell. Without his brains permission, George reached out and held her hand while she fought to keep from crying out in pain.

When Madam Pomfrey had healed Eveline, they were pulling into the station in Hogsmead. George walked her out of the car to head toward an exit when she stopped.

"My bag! I have to go to the car where we were before." She exclaimed.

"Your trunk?" George asked. "They take those for you, remember?" he asked smiling at her in an attempted humor.

"No. Not that! Of course I know about the trunks. I brought a little red drawstring bag onto the train with me. My grandmother gave it to me to bring to Hogwarts." She sounded so dismayed that she had lost it.

"Oh, okay. Well, where did you last have it?"

"I dropped it when those slytherin gits ambushed me."

"Well maybe its there, shall we go look?" he asked and gestured for her to lead the way.

She hesitated for a brief moment, but then walked ahead. George, however, managed to pick up on her unease and reached out to touch her shoulder. "If you're worried about those slytherins, I'll go first."

"Its okay. I'm sure they would have been the first off the train." She mumbled. But George wouldn't have any of it. His mother had always taught him chivalry, and although annoying, it stuck. "No. I'll go first. They wont bother you that way." He insisted. She stepped aside and caught his had as he went by and followed.

When they got to the car George quickly scanned the area for any sign of the slytherin gits. They had already left the train it looked like. Fred and Lee were gone too. It wasn't important though, he would see them in the great hall. He started looking for a red bag. Eveline had went to check her compartment up ahead while George looked around the hallway.

After a minute or so of looking they had yet to find it. The train conductor said they had to exit the train then and make their way to the carriages. They reluctantly obeyed but Eveline had a downcast look to her face. George tried to cheer her up by telling her that since her 'accio' charm didn't work, then maybe it was with the luggage being taken to the castle. She nodded and tried to make conversation along the way. Their carriage was practically empty except for a second and third year. They were told that all the other carriages were full. Not that George really minded. He asked her why they didn't see each other much last year. She said that she spent most of her free time in the library, which explained why they hardly ever saw each other.

Upon entering the great hall George offered her if she wanted to sit with them but she declined thanking him for being so kind but she didn't want to intrude. Before he could object, she had walked away and sat down at a quiet group of students in their year who looked like they didn't say much.

George went to sit down with Fred and lee who were talking with a blonde haired blue-eyed boy who said he had come up with a great potion over the summer that could turn everyone's nose into a duckbill. Even though the feast had already begun, George couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in his gut. He passed it off as hunger which resulted in a stomach ache as he dragged himself up the seven staircases to the Gryffindor common room. As they went up the stairs to the boys dormitories, George saw Eveline walking a few steps ahead of him. He waved as she looked back before he entered the dorm he shared with Fred, lee, Anderson, and Danny, but not before he caught her slight blush.

He started listening to what the boys were saying and realized they were talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They were all unhappy at the thought that they were not allowed to even enter their names at chance they might get called. They were all only two years under the required age, both George and Fred turning sixteen on April 1st. Once again, George started to tune them out.

_Eternal glory _he thought. Although it sounded nice, George couldn't help but wonder who would actually be competing and who might die.

His personal thoughts didn't last long as Fred started getting a devilish grin behind his face. George knew this look. It meant he was developing a brilliant prank that George would fit the mechanics onto and the slytherin gits would be the test subject, if not the target.

After the general layout of the plan was explained, George and Lee had to admit it would be a good one. It was going to be a Halloween no one would ever forget. The had to call it quits though, because they had classes the next day and all of them were exhausted.

A few days later after classes Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Danny Crabbit and Johnathan (Nate) Anderson sat in the grass under a willow tree besides the black lake. Danny and Nate were tossing a hacky sack when Fred grinned and turned to Lee. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say Georgy here is in love." He said dreamily.

"Shut up you git!" George replied throwing a handful of burty bots every flavor beans.

It was true enough that George had been acting weird lately. He had found out that Eveline was in three of his classes. She was in his Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures. He started staring at her back halfway through potions, and after the second day of classes it had become a habit. He had also bumped into her after midnight when she had left the astronomy tower and he was walking to the great hall to retrieve his muggle studies textbook that he needed for class the next morning. He bumped into her again when he was going by the library and she had come out of the door and crashed into him. He admired her nerve when she volunteered to go up and pet the hippogriff in Care of Magical Creatures, and he watched as Slughorn praised her over a perfect draft of living death. He grew to enjoy watching her concentrate over difficult spells and light up when she mastered them. He looked for her scarlet hair every time he entered the great halls for meals and as soon as he entered his classes with her. And apparently these notices hadn't gone unnoticed by Fred.

Lee gave him a pointed look and Danny and Nate cracked up laughing. Lee had told them exactly what had happened and so everyone in their dorm knew about his interest in Eveline. George wouldn't say that he fancied her exactly, but he knew she was special. George looked up from his thoughts when he noticed the silence. They were all staring at him with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't deny it!" Fred said.

"Well, I don't exactly fancy her."

"Yeah? Then why are you always staring at her mate?" And with that, George turned bright red.

About a month later at night in the common room George was sitting alone at a small table trying to get through his potions homework. He was having trouble and was about to give up when someone pulled up the other chair and took a seat next to him. George looked up to see Evelines bright green eyes shining back at him. He tilted his head questionably.

"You looked like you could use some help." She said with a light laugh.

George chuckled and nodded sheepishly. She flipped through his already written work and made a few adjustments. When she got to where he had left off she started explaining what he was supposed to do. He wrote furiously trying to keep up with her quick instructions. After they were done George thanked her and they got up and moved to the couch in front of the fireplace. They talked about quidditch trials coming up and what positions they would be going out for. As it turned out, Eveline was the best quidditch player in her family. Her father is a wizard and her mum a muggle. Her favorite candy from honeydukes was sugar quills and had a few with her that they shared. They nibbled on the candy for a while before George asked where her friends were. There was an awkward silence before she mumbled something that he did catch.

"Come again?" he asked

"I don't really have any friends here." She whispered.

George hadn't really thought about it, but now that he thought about it she never saw her with any of the other girls in there years. Not with anybody really. "Oh, don't say that!" George said taking her hand. "I'm your friend." He said.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Really? We're really friends?"

"Yes. We are friends. And tomorrow morning im going to wait for you and you will sit with us at breakfast. Because that's what friends do." Okay, maybe it was a bit much, but he couldn't help wanting to include her. When he saw her eyes shining at him, he knew he had brightened her day. "Now, lets get to bed. Tomorrow we start the day with potions. And I know you are great at them, but I am absolutely dreadful." He said getting up and offering her his hand. She took his hand and they made their way up the stairs to the dorms.

The next morning George was waiting at the bottom of the steps as Eveline came down. She looked surprised to see him waiting but smiled as she saw him. They walked down to the great hall and he realized that everybody in his dorm were grinning up at him. He had told them that Eveline would be sitting with them but it looked like they were about to implode with laughter. They thought it was absolutely hysterical that he they had become friends right after they confronted him about his denial of fancying her. They shut up and greeted them right as Angelina Johnson, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team that year, came down and greeted everyone. She sat down next to Fred and motioned for George and Eveline to sit down as well. Eveline sat close to George and he could tell she was nervous.

"So I hear You and Fred are trying out for beaters again this year?" Angelina asked, speaking to George.

"Yes. Eveline is also going to try out."

"Oh really?" Angelina asked Eveline. "What position?''

"Er, chaser."

"Really! That's just what we need! Since Wood and Lani left we are missing a chaser and keeper." She said getting excited.

They talked intently about quidditch for the remainder of breakfast while George beamed at helping Eveline find another friend. When they were finished Angie and Lee went off to charms class and Nate went to DADA while George, Fred, Danny and Eveline went down to the dungeons for potions.

When they entered Snape glared when they were all seated. "Now," he started. "Who can tell me what potions these are?" he asked, motioning to three small cauldrons. Eveline almost instantly raised her hand and Snape motioned for her to come forward. She approached the cauldrons and cautiously gave each a curious sniff. The first one she recognized as a sleeping draft. The second was a bit harder to recognize, but she identified it as a love potion. The third was the hardest to identify. After careful inspection, she finally realized it was a hypnosis potion.

She informed the Professor of her identifications and resumed her position next to George. He smiled and said good job. She smiled back and they resumed listening to his instructions. They were to pair up with new partners and start on a potion designed to expel hangovers. George had been partners with Fred for the longest time, since fourth year actually, so this was odd. George had never worked with anyone else before, but I guess there is a first time for everything. Fred poked Danny and nodded towards George and Eveline and Danny grinned. Once Snape dismissed them to brew the potion Fred and Danny paired up and went to a lab table between a Slytherin and Gryffindor pair. George didn't hesitate and took Evelines hand and walked her to an empty station. She wore and amused expression and complied.

"These will be your new partners for the remainder of the year." Snape announced.

The smile dropped from Eveline's face. She turned to George. "Oh im so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"For what?" he asked, baffled.

"You should have been able to pick a partner who you were better friends with." She said feeling terrible.

"Don't be silly! I am glad that we are partners! You gotta remember. We are friends. And I picked you, don't forget." He smiled.

The smile returned to her face and they started working on the potion. George was terrible at potions, but with Eveline he managed to be of some use. He found the materials she needed and she would quietly add them and brew the potion to the right degree. She had a look of sheer concentration on her face and George couldn't look away as much as he tried. Eventually she realized she was being watched and turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and she told him they were done. They bottled up a vile and turned it in to Professor Snape and left as he dismissed them from class. They walked to the point where they split ways and walked to their next classes. Fred and Nate were in his next class which was charms. They walked in and took a seat in the back. Fred and Nate passed notes and poked each other with their wands. George couldn't help but drift off. Professor Flitwick was droning on about a charm that Fred and George already knew because they had used it to pull a prank on a bunch of Slytherins. They were planning a great prank for Halloween that they had started planning a few nights ago. It was going to be one of the biggest pranks they had ever pulled. They were so excited that they didn't notice Professor Flitwick dismiss them. Nate shoved them toward the door and they grabbed their book bags and went to Muggle Studies.

Professor Burbage greeted them cheerfully and told them that she had a exciting topic for them today. Fred perked up because he was fascinated with muggle artifacts. She explained in great detail the use and purpose of a telephone. It was quite interesting to George, but Fred found it intriguing. He talked about it all the way to the great hall for lunch. There they found Danny, Nate and Angie all at their usual spot. They went to join them and when they sat down George saw Eveline enter the Great Hall. Before he could wave her over to sit with them Angie beat him to it. She smiled and sat down beside George and across from Angie.

As soon as she sat down George asked her how her classes were and she sighed. "First I had History of Magic and it was terrible. I took all the notes and then he went into a really boring lecture about troll treaties. I thought I would avada kedavra myself if it didn't end soon. Luckily it did and I went to Herbology. Things got a bit better after that, but it was still really difficult to concentrate. Then I had Arithmancy" She told him.

"Well it's a good thing it's a Friday then yeah?" he asked.

"Oh definitely! I don't think I could stand another day of classes!" she exclaimed.

"So, you got any plans for the weekend?" he asked casually.

"Well, tomorrow afternoon I'm going to Hagrids for tea. Then I think I might go to the bookstore in Hogsmead." She told him. "What about you?" she asked.

"Zonkos and Honeydukes with Fred, Lee, Danny and Nate." He replied.

"Cool. Well, I guess I will see you later." She said and walked off.

"Yeah, see you later." He almost whispered.


End file.
